Theory of Eeveelution
Theory of Eeveelution is an upcoming action series created by AndrewTheUncommon. The show is based on the 8 Eeveelutions on a quest to save the sacred Eevee. The show is expected to premiere sometime in Summer 2018. Plot In a world of 18 nations of each Pokemon type, there are 2 capital kingdoms: Capital Evolutia and Capital Flux. Each nation worships one of the Lords of each Capital: Light Lord Rayquaza or Dark Lord Giratina. Both Capitals are currently at war over the new creation of the Fairy Nation and which Lord the nation will be under the control of. To have an edge in the war, Capital Flux kidnaps Evolutia's Sacred Eevee: an Eevee that has the ability to evolve and deevolve, as well as being the key to discovering new Eveelutions, from Evolutia Castle, and in order to retrieve the Sacred Eevee, Evolutia's guild of Eevelution warriors travel across the world to save the Eevee and turn the tides of the war on the side of Capital Evolutia. Cast *All voices done by Andrew Laspesa (AndrewTheUncommon) unless specified otherwise Main Characters: * Umbreon-'''The main protagonist of the show and the leader of Capital Evolutia's Eeveelution Guild. * '''Sylveon-'''The secondary protagonist of the show. The Eeveelution Guild's newest member. * '''Espeon-'''Member of the Eeveelution Guild. * '''Vaporeon-'''Member of the Eeveelution Guild. * '''Jolteon-'''Member of the Eeveelution Guild. * '''Flareon-'''Member of the Eeveelution Guild. * '''Glaceon-'''Member of the Eeveelution Guild. * '''Leafeon-'''Member of the Eeveelution Guild. * '''Light Lord Rayquaza-'''The Light Lord of Capital Evolutia. * '''Dark Lord Giratina-'''The Dark Lord of Capital Flux and the main antagonist of the series. * '''Queen Liligant-'''The Queen of Capital Evolutia. * '''King Lucario-'''The King of the Fighting Nation and the leader of the Light Lord Supporters. '''Recurring Characters: * Absol-'''Member of the Light Lord's Council. * '''Luxray-'''Member of the Light Lord's Council. * '''Slowking-'''Member of the Light Lord's Council. * '''Wigglytuff-'''Member of the Light Lord's Council. * '''King Dusknoir-'''The King of the Ghost Nation and the leader of the Dark Lord Supporters. * '''Darkrai-'''A mysterious figure who acts a double agent for both Capital Evolutia and Capital Flux. * '''Chandelure-'''Member of the Dark Lord's Council. * '''Cacturne-'''Member of the Dark Lord's Council. * '''Cofagrigus-'''Member of the Dark Lord's Council. * '''Murkrow-'''Member of the Dark Lord's Council. * '''Sneasel-'''Member of the Dark Lord's Council. * '''Manaphy-'''Member of the Light Lord's Council and Umbreon's girlfriend. * '''Electivire-'''One half of a Bounty Hunter duo with Magmortar. * '''Magmortar-'''One half of a Bounty Hunter duo with Electivire. * '''Queen Florges-'''The Queen of the Fairy Nation. '''Minor Characters: * Sacred Eevee-'''A sacred figure to the citizens of Capital Evolutia. She has the ability to evolve and de-evolve, and is the key to test new Eeveelutions. Is captured by Capital Flux at the beginning of the series and is the reason for the Eeveelution Guild's journey. * '''Altaria-'''Knight of Capital Evolutia who is an ally to the Eeveelution Guild. * '''Kecleon-'''A scientist for Capital Evolutia studying the key to new Eeveelutions. * '''Delibird-'''A messenger for Capital Evolutia. Delibird has previously appeared in one of SBF's other Pokemon shows Life of a PokeFamily, and will appear in Total Pokemon: The Movie and Reeling In The PokeYears. * '''Dragonair-'''Knight of Capital Evolutia who acts as a mode of transportation. Has a friendship with Sylveon. * '''Marill-'''A childhood friend of Sylveon who became a soldier for the Water Nation and was wounded in battle. * '''Azumarill-'''The mother of Marill. Episode List '''Season 1 Volume 1: The Sacred Journey 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Volume 2: Fighting for the Fairy Nation 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Production The idea of the series was created in early 2013 when Sylveon was unveiled, as SBF invisioned the show as each Eeveelution voiced by a different member of his group of friends in The Family of Gaming, however the idea faded into obscurity when he began to split apart from the group. Ideas of the show resurfaced in 2014 when SBF became interested in doing an action shows, as his previous Pokemon shows were all comedic. It was originally planned to have other people voice the characters, but SBF decided to voice them himself to avoid cancellation like with his previous effort in Life of a PokeFamily. SBF took major influence from shows such as Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Attack on Titan when developing this show. Production resurfaced in 2018, with the show always being in Andrew's mind, but never actively entering production since 2016, with a target release date for the pilot in Summer 2018. This time around, Andrew will be having other people voice certain characters, particularly since Andrew discovered a newfound difficulty on his part voicing female characters when he attempted to record lines for Total Pokemon Fandom a year prior. His voice had deepened more since his last TPI season, and as a result of not doing the voices for a long time found himself unable to do most of the female voices anymore. Trivia * The action-adventure aspect of a team going on an adventure across the world to stop an evil kingdom was slightly inspired by one of SBF's cancelled shows Epic Mario, which was cancelled when his UncommonPlushVideos account was closed. * The current plan for the series is to have at least 20 episodes per season, containing 2-3 volumes/arcs in each season. * Intended as a "sneak preview" of the series, a few characters made a brief cameo appearance in Total Pokemon: The Return of Mew. Category:Shows